


He Protects What's His

by awrites (awritesrated), awritesrated



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Insecure Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Possessive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritesrated/pseuds/awrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritesrated/pseuds/awritesrated
Summary: Lucifer is very protective of his Decker women. What if his protective instincts got so much worse after Chloe's poisoning? What if he didn't care if Chloe is a miracle?This fic is kinda non-canon, for Lucifer became super protective due to the Detective's poisoning, so that's season 2. But this story started somewhere around when Chloe has already started dated Marcus Pierce. Her relationship with Lucifer never suffered though, because Lucifer never broke her heart by leaving, but he kinda "broke up" with the Detective after knowing she's the miracle (This part will be explained in the story), in a way that rocked their boat for a little while, but Lucifer made up for it. He became much more like family to the Detective and Trixie, and the Detective tried the dating scene again after a while.





	1. Chapter 1 - Normal is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detective realises it is normal that Lucifer is a tad overprotective.

**Chapter 1 - Normal is Strange**

It’s startling, how it has become almost…_normal_…to her. 

Sure, she knows Lucifer is weird, and quirky, and really has a lot of issues, and probably…_overprotective_…but to think this is normal? That’s _not_ normal! 

Yet, try as she might, it _has _become…somewhat a routine…to see Lucifer standing looming over the random stranger that tried to talk to her daughter, possibly harbouring dangerous intent. Looking at the manic eyes of this particular reprobate, crazy she imagines, but still easily cowed by Lucifer’s threat.

And that’s what it was, wasn’t it? The growling, and looming, and practically invading his personal space. It’s a threat, a _promise_ of what is to come, if any harm comes to herself or her daughter by his hand. He’s _threatening_ him.

They were in the park, Lucifer joining the mother-daughter combination after an impromptu barging in of their house. Somehow, _that_ is normal now too. But it’s _Lucifer_, and he would never hurt them, both Trixie and the detective, so he can barge into their house at any time, and she will pretend to be annoyed and irritated at him, but she will not tense and grab for her gun like how she does whenever a stranger rings the doorbell. 

Trixie is oddly content at the situation as well, not to the detective’s surprise. She launches herself at Lucifer every single time he appears out of nowhere, and when he is like this, _growling_ at a stranger, holding her tight against his chest but slightly angled away from the guy - who is unluckily holding Lucifer’s attention - she appears strangely content to let him handle all the hard work of ensuring her safety, and just bask in the rare occasion where he picks her up without her asking. 

This is a very strange dynamic, she knows, but she’s gotten used to all of it…and now, it is _normal_. 

Lucifer is not your average playboy type of guy, and though her mind tells her to not be pulled into his charms and oddly sweet persona - though still a little crazy - Chloe’s heart seems to have a mind of its own. Yes, he is a playboy, but ever since her poisoning, he seemed to have had a crisis of some sort, then he sort of…mellowed. He hasn’t mentioned any escapades with other people, ladies or otherwise, he hasn’t given her a reason to be upset with him other than the usual Devil talk and childish tendencies or insensitiveness. But those are kind of endearing when she got used to it, and somehow figure out that he really is ignorant on that front, and she just couldn’t blame him for being socially inept outside of the bedroom. 

And it is unnerving, to say the least, because why is he so very, very focused on pleasing Chloe? He’s been coming in earlier than before, strutting into the precinct with two mugs of coffee - excellent quality mugs by the way, like he brought them himself - and puts one of them on the exact space she leaves open for her coffee, the mug filled with the exact concoction only he could get right. He’s also been hanging onto her every word. When she said she saw a new restaurant she really wanted to try but somehow never finding the time to, the next time he barges into Trixie’s and her relaxing day, he brings them to that restaurant for lunch or dinner. Actually, ignore those times, how about that time where he just stares at her at work, or at home when they’re watching a movie and he’s…well…watching _her._

Something happened, and now…he’s sweet and protective and she supposes that…he has wormed his way into her heart…

“Lucifer?” She ventured, going for a tentative warning in her voice. He calmed almost instantly, turning sideways to include her in his vision, before slowly shifting his sight entirely to look at her. The random stranger, released from the “glare of doom” and Lucifer’s  <strike>cute</strike> dangerous growling, scurried away like a startled squirrel. The image gave her a sense of hilarity in the situation, even though her daughter was almost conned and probably taken away, but eh what the heck, Lucifer’ll keep her safe anyway. 

“Lucifer?” Trixie looked at Lucifer from her position perched on his arms, “I wanna eat some ice-cream.” Trixie, the little hellion, and Chloe just couldn’t stop from using the same endearment Lucifer uses, because the little manipulative child is manipulating the self-acclaimed Devil right in front of her. The deliberate insecure but brave look, the slight pout, the puppy dog eyes, and Chloe, as the mommy, had some imperviousness regarding that look, but the Devil apparently didn’t. Because he furrowed his brows, frowned, then hugged Trixie to his chest before muttering: “Let’s go get some ice-cream.” 

Damn it all but…he’s so _adorable_ when Trixie tricks him like that. The trio walked into the ice-cream parlour just by the park, where the detective immediately find a table and sitting in one of those chairs with winding wires as backing, and Lucifer went off to the counter to order the ice-cream after depositing Trixie in one of the seats gently.

Trixie and her mother shared a look, the one that they do whenever the both of them think “Lucifer is such a dork”, before they both angled their heads searching for Lucifer’s back. Lucifer came back with 3 cones of ice-cream, a cookies and caramel one for Trixie the sweet tooth, a coffee and caramel one for Chloe because everyone knows she’s addicted, and a honey and caramel one for the biggest sweet tooth ever. Looks like today’s theme is caramel, and that’s another thing he does, apparently. Because whenever Lucifer invites himself on a family excursion, he  <strike>tends to</strike> insists on cooking dinner. And throughout the day, he would drop hints on one of the dish he is cooking.

Oh, Lucifer does not do anything by half. Dinner, meaning he will cook starters, entree, desert, even the beverage is catered for carefully and thoughtfully. If Chloe didn’t know better, she’d think he was courting her, courting both her _and_ Trixie if she looks at all the things he does for them both. She tries to think of all the food that features caramel…and really, how can anyone not think about popcorn? But it’s one of those things that Lucifer considers comfort food that is “suitable for a relaxing sit at the couch, Detective, but not a _meal_.” He is adamant that they not mix the two, though if Chloe protests a few times, he relents anyway. Like how he does with everything with her. In fact, if she thinks about it closely, he relents far too easily whenever she protests. He only does what he pleases when she doesn’t stop him. Again, such a sweet guy. 

Okay, okay, she realises she is totally falling for him…but who wouldn’t? When he lavishes attention and praises upon you and you cannot help but fall for his charms? Well, she can’t help it, okay?

They finished the ice-cream, and headed home, and Lucifer got to work preparing their meal while Trixie and Chloe looked for a movie to watch before settling down to play while they waited. On days like this, she could almost feel the domesticity of it, if only Lucifer cares for her the way she does for him. But no, he sees her as only a friend, if his silence on the moment they had on the beach is any indication at all. (She doesn’t know Lucifer pines for her way harder than she thinks about him.) They haven’t spoken about that at all, and whenever she mentioned it, he runs away with some nonsense excuse like “sorry detective, family troubles.” Chloe sighed as she thinks about all the times that happened. 

He called the Deckers over after a good couple hours, placing a bowl of tomato basil soup, a plate of roasted salmon with artichokes and a glass of wine for the two adults (lord knows where he gets them, but he’s provided all the alcohol for these meals and Chloe now cannot drink anything without thinking how much better what he’s given her before is), plus a cup of orange juice for Trixie. The food is amazing, as always, everything is perfect as always. He jokes around, and makes disturbing but sort of funny comments, and they talked so comfortably nowadays. Of course, the innuendos and attempts to climb into Chloe’s bed never ceases. But it is always fun when he is around. 

When it’s time for Trixie to go to bed, she carried her up to her room, and tucked her in, kissing her on the forehead before leaving and closing her door behind me. As she walked down the stairs, Lucifer is walking around the house, looking out every window, and checking the locks. 

Chloe thinks: What is going on? He’s awfully jumpy and alert today, and now he is…what? Checking the perimeter? Did he think someone would break in and kill us or something? Okay yea, I’m a detective, I know how dangerous LA could get, but this is a new behaviour for him, and it’s always weird when he develops new habits, or at least show some that I’ve never seen before.

She sat on the couch, and called Lucifer over, and he gave the door one last shake before sitting beside her. 

“Lucifer, are you alright?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes, Detective. Why wouldn’t I be?” He replied, shooting her a confused look. She sighed.

“Maybe because you look as if you’re expecting some bad guys to swoop in and knock us all out before capturing us and shipping us over the oceans to sell as slaves?” The detective raised her brow at him. 

He looked at her sheepishly, before sighing. “I suppose I was overreacting…but it was because I needed to keep the both of you safe! I don’t understand it, but your safety and your spawn’s safety is very important to me, Detective.” He stared back into her eyes intensely, making sure Chloe saw his determination, before looking away. It was a glimpse of what he felt inside, and it has been so long since he last revealed that part of him, and she revelled at it, but also felt disappointed at how brief it was. He’s hiding his feelings again, and even though he has been around more, and showing them this softened side so often, Chloe could always tell he’s been hiding his more vulnerable side from her since the poisoning. He doesn’t tell her his problems anymore, now it seems he focuses on solving hers. 

They parted ways, Chloe to her room, and Lucifer went back to Lux, and before she knew it, Chloe was squinting in the morning light after a whole night of tossing and turning. 

Right, another day. 

And what a hectic day. There was a bus accident, and brawls broke out in the middle of the road, and it was a freakish but very irritatingly cumbersome affair. The beat cops gained everyone’s sympathies, but the detectives themselves are bogged down by the whole event as well. In fact, when it came time to pick Trixie up from school, it seems both Dan and Chloe are too busy to do it. Chloe looked towards Dan table, and yep! Still buried in paperwork. She searched for one particular British, trustworthy man, spinning around before finding him by the vending machine. He abhors that thing, why he spends so much time there is beyond her. She called out to him, and he strutted over.

“Detective! If this is about your paperwork…” Chloe cuts him off before he could run off escaping “boring work” as he says it. 

“No, no Lucifer. I know you’ll…split…if I tell you to do paperwork. I was just wondering if you could pick Trixie up from school today? Dan and I are way too busy right now, and you’re the only person I trust.” He looked around at Dan, before turning back to her, but before he could say anything, Dan had to ruin an already bad day.

“Well, _I _don’t trust him, Chlo. Just let me quickly wrap this up and I’ll go.”

“Would that be tonight or tomorrow, Detective Douche? No actually, maybe you would like a splash of mould on your offspring in the future Detective? Because she would definitely grow some on her body by the time Douche here gets around to picking her up.” 

Chloe gets it, she really does. Two alphas in a room, both protective of the same little girl, clashing is inevitable. But can they not be so childish? 

“Alright, stop it! Lucifer, just go, don’t antagonise Dan okay? And Dan, I trust Lucifer okay?” Lucifer looked at her favourite detective for a moment, before nodding and left. Dan stayed by her table though, and expressed his annoyance at the whole situation, leaving her irritated, unable to focus, and just bone tired. Whatever happened since they found out about him and Martin, it has caused Dan to become so nonchalant towards Trixie lately, and he disagrees with Chloe’s every decision. It’s made it so difficult to ignore him and just do her own work. Especially when he’s literally _scolding her_ like a miscreant _child_. 

“_Dan_! Just _stop_! Lucifer can be trusted, and I will trust him however I want, okay? If you’re free, then go and fetch Trixie now, and I’ll call Lucifer to tell him he doesn’t have to anymore. If not, then _shut up_ and go back to work.” 

He huffed and went back, and what a relief it was. She really didn’t need that on top of everything else today.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bullies, the lot of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds out Trixie is bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how some of you have read the first chapter and found it to switch between first and second perspective quite a bit. I have edited and changed the chapter a little, but I'd still like to offer my apologies. I have been indecisive and have been going back and forth while writing that chapter, still trying to figure out if a first or a second perspective fits better. I hope I've gotten all the mistakes and not left any. Please tell me if you see the same problem again!

**Chapter 2 - Bullies, the lot of them**

Lucifer drove to what he considered the urchin jail as he contemplated on the Detective’s words. She trusts him. That’s a first. His own family couldn’t trust him at all. In fact, they don’t even trust him to not lie. Point of pride or not. But Chloe Decker, the light of his life, just said that she trusted him, like it was normal. The warmth he could feel running down his stomach and filling the rest of his body keeps his hands tapping on the steering wheel cheerfully.

He spins into the turn the leads up to the school, then stops right in front where he had the perfect view of the entrance and everyone who comes out of it. Beatrice Decker walks out of the entrance only a little while later, but seemed oddly subdued. She dragged her feet, and her head bowed. He was going to call out to her when two boys, twins it would seem, just walked straight up and pushed her from behind. Beatrice fell with a yelp, and glared at the two boys, but got up and continued her walk out the school. She looked up to search for her ride, and her eyes lit up the instant she caught Lucifer’s form. Her frown turned upside down, quickly forming a grin as she abruptly raced forwards and launches into the Devil’s waiting arms.

Lucifer is beyond angry at what he had seen, but his attention was solely on his charge, and his anger at the boys gave way to empathy and warmth. He left his arms slightly open in anticipation to her barreling into his body, and he scooped her up like she was merely as heavy as a feather. Even her dad had trouble carrying her these days, but never Lucifer. She hid her face in his neck, and waited for her favourite person to whisk her away in his corvette and drive off. But it didn’t happen exactly like that. She waited and waited, but he didn’t move. She pulled herself away a little to look at his face, confusion winding its way over her eyebrows.

“Lucifer?” She asked. But Lucifer was glaring at the two boys that pushed her just now, in what it seems like white hot fury. His eyes were almost burning, but she knew they could be redder then now. She’s seen it before after all. Lucifer stalks over to the boys, intent on making the situation right, or at the very least, _go away._ He couldn’t shake the urchin’s despondent look when she walked out, and he just knew who were the cause of that.

The two boys, still waiting for whoever it is who picks them up, were laughing at some sort of mundane joke, and that made Lucifer seethe even more. How dare they cause his child’s distress and still enjoy laughter? Lucifer stopped right in front of them, and the two boys stood straight up, on the upper step in front of the school, to appear taller for all the good it does them. Lucifer remains looming over them, managing to look intimidating even with little Beatrice perching on his arms.

“Hey! Who are you? What are you doing, scaring my kids?!” A stout woman wearing the most hideous checkered blouse paired with plain black jeans came and stood right in front of Lucifer, not managing to squeeze in between the kids and the Devil, but gaining Lucifer’s attention successfully it seems. Following behind her is a man of seeming importance, considering his branded suits, and shoes and watch, but his _tastes_ leave much to be desired. He is wealthy, but only in greed and a matching ego. He pulls his height, and stood beside his apparent wife in an attempt to appear supportive, but he fails spectacularly in the face of Lucifer’s taller stature and particularly well-put-together fashion. No wonder the two boys are such imbeciles, Lucifer thought. The parents are no better than idiots.

“It seems your _kids_ as you put it, is bothering _mine_. I was going to give them a piece of my mind, but I’ve changed my mind. It is clearly no fault of their own.”

“Right and…” The woman started, but Lucifer continued on as if she never opened her mouth.

“It is their parents’ fault, obviously. I mean, look at what they have to live with, it’s no wonder they’re as uncivilised as they are.” He looked at the man and woman as if he despised spending any time amongst them, which is kind of true. He holds the detective’s daughter closely against his chest, never forgetting to soothe her with is right hand carding through her hair as he sneers at the couple in front of him.

“Now see here! You can’t just scare our children and expect us to be okay with it!”

“I can, and I will. Because the principal _and _the board owes me several favours, and if you know what’s good for you, you will demand your _offsprings_ (the way he says it here is with such contempt Beatrice jerks in his arms. He has never said it like that before when he was speaking to her.) leave my child alone, or you will find your business ending sooner than you think, and _they_ will find no school will accept them,_ Mr. Garrington._” He growls lowly, before continuing.

Garrington blanches at Lucifer’s apparent familiarity with his name, not knowing that the Devil could just…_know. _But he puffs out his chest subconsciously anyway, not wanting to seem weak when he is supposed to be one of the most important people around here. And he’s checked the school, and made sure no one here has parents who would dare cross him. So what if this girl’s father knows his name, he is still no match for him!

“I’d like to see you try.” Garrington sneers. Lucifer clenched his fists behind Beatrice’s back, but releases them almost instantly, not wanting to make the little Decker uncomfortable. He growled again, then stalked off towards his car.

“Expect to hear from my lawyer, Garrington.” Lucifer says as he turns, walking back to his corvette, prowling like a jaguar, except he’s carrying his favourite child. The shouts and demands of the family serving as a contrasting noise to the content expression Beatrice had on her face as she leans into Lucifer’s shoulder.

Someone came up to him and stopped him with an arm, panting and out of breath.

“Mr Morningstar! Wait!” Uncharacteristically he waited for the lady to catch her breath, her gasps unable to cover the abrupt silence from behind him. Oh, guess the Devils out of the bag then. The family obviously having heard what the lady called him, and is now probably in shock.

The lady smiled shyly, enamoured by his charms unknowingly, “Trixie forgot her card in the classroom. She said she wanted to give it to her favourite person. Here Trixie, be more careful next time.” And she walked away. Trixie held the piece of paper the lady handed her, then gave it to Lucifer.

“Here, for you!” She said, as if it’s what people normally say, as if he should be used to anyone gifting him anything. He accepts the paper, thinking about how the lady said the little one wanted to give this to her favourite person, and opened it.

My favourite person is Lucifer

Of that I’ve never been surer

He protects me and makes me laugh

But I wish he is happier

An admirable attempt at a rhyme, with uncomfortable insight, but sweet nonetheless. Lucifer stared at the piece of paper longer than he normally reads anything, then seemingly shaking himself out of his reverie, he clears his throat and shifts the urchin in his arms. He folded the paper almost reverently, then carefully slides it into his suit pocket.

“Thank you Beatrice.” Lucifer said while he busied himself with opening his car’s door, then deposited the little girl into the passenger seat without giving her a chance to respond.

He drives them both back to the Detective’s house, thinking how much trust the Detective had in him that she didn’t even bother giving him a key, simply knowing he would be able to let himself in without effort. He nudged the lock open with his mind right as he placed his hands on the doorknob, and let himself and the urchin in. Little Beatrice raced forward straight into her room, to change into more comfortable clothes he assumes. He patted his pocket that contained his gift, oddly concerned about its dignity and fragility. He stares at the empty photo frame sitting on the detective’s shelf innocently, tempting him with its firm, protective structure. His fingers twitched, then he reaches and lifted it from the shelf.

He takes out the piece of paper he kept in his pocket, then compared it to the frame. It would do nicely. It turned the frame over and started the process of inserting the paper into the frame, securing it carefully before placing it back on the shelf, upright this time, proudly displaying Beatrice’s handwriting, but he couldn’t help but feel it is the nicest looking decoration in the house.

He looked towards the urchin’s room, and the door is still shut. She’s taking awfully long. He whips his phone out, and dialled a number.

“Get ready, I have some information for you, I want you to do exactly as I say.” He speaks into the phone, then starts relaying so much information about the Garrington Co., the corrupt practices and the illegal activities the company engages in. Carefully, and calculated, but Garrington Co. is no match for the Devil, especially the Devil who could receive the information of whoever he wants just by looking into a person’s eyes. He sets his lawyers a number of tasks, including but not limited to utterly destroying the company. Then he dials the principle’s and the school boards’ numbers, as well as the education minister, ensuring the family will be unable to place anyone into the education system with the state.

When he was done making the calls and calling in the favours, he looks at the little one’s room door again, but it remains resolutely shut. He walks over and knocks softly, _gently_, like how he is whenever he is around his Decker women, and feels shock ripple through him as no response came about.

“Spawn?” He tried, but no no avail.

“Beatrice? Are you okay?” He’s worried now, and he strains his ear, trying to hear any movement inside. Maze has taught Beatrice well, however, for he didn’t hear anything for a while. But there was this one small sound that caught his attention, it sounded suspiciously like a sniffle, and he couldn’t stay outside the room any longer. He announces his intention to enter, then twists the doorknob, casually unlocking the door as if the lock was never there, and opened the door to see the Beatrice lying face down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow and quietly sobbing.

He frowned, wrinkling his nose at the atrocities he sees in her room, particularly that ragged doll lying slightly ajar on her little desk. He moved silently towards the bed, and sat on the edge, placing a hand on the little one’s back. He rubbed his hands up and down in an attempt to soothe, unsure what he should do, but wanting to make sure she was okay all the same. This isn’t why he stayed with the two most important women in his life. He stayed, despite his father’s ministrations, so he could keep them happy and safe. But he keeps seeing them being torn apart by monstrosities like a crappy father and/or husband, and bullies in school like his brothers were to him. He sighed as he listened to Beatrice’s sobs.

“If it is any comfort to you, I’ve made sure they will not appear in your vicinity anymore.” She lifted her head at that, angling her head so she was looking at him through her bleary eyes.

“What do you mean?” She said mid-sobs.

“I called in some favours. They won’t be bothering you anymore, I can assure you.” He elaborated, without actually explaining what he did. He essentially manipulated, and threatened, and orchestrated the demise of a whole family for this little girl in front of him, but she didn’t need to know that. Beatrice stares at Lucifer intensely, searching for something he’s not sure is there. But she looks away after a moment, and accepts his comfort, burying her face into her pillow and turning her face left to right, as if she was wiping her face, before sitting up and beaming at him.

“Okay. I wanna watch a movie!” Lucifer sighed as he stood up, letting the little hellion walk around him and pulling him and pushing him onto the couch, choosing a very-loved DVD, and starting the process of putting it into the player.

“Well, I guess it’s better than Frozen.” He muttered as The Lion King starts playing on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3 - She cries, and calms in the arms of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie gets into some trouble, and Lucifer calms her down.

**Chapter 3 - She cries, and calms in the arms of the Devil**

“Hey Lucifer? I think I’ll be a little while before I can leave. Can you get Trixie some dinner and put her to bed?” Chloe called, voice tinged with annoyance, to ask for Lucifer’s help again. But before Lucifer could answer, he heard Chloe’s voice start again.

“No, Dan. They’ll be fine. Are you seriously telling me to make Lucifer leave when Trixie is at home alone?” She wasn’t talking to him, but she was still holding the phone to her ear and what she said is transmitted clearly to the unsuspecting Devil. The call ended right after, to prevent him hearing anymore derogating remarks from Dan, the Devil assumes, and Lucifer sat back on the couch in thought. 

“When’s mommy coming home, Lucifer?” The little urchin questioned, looking at him through her overly cute eyes. 

“She said she’ll be home late.” Lucifer stated. Beatrice looked imploringly at him then, plopping into his lap like he’s the most comfortable seat, and latched on to his waist.

“But you’ll stay here right?” She asked. Lucifer haven’t the heart to disappoint her, so he might as well stay the night. He did want to make sure the Detective ate her meals though. She tends to gravitate towards the vending machine when she is too busy but still too hungry to forgo a meal. What to do…what to do…could he bring the little spawn along? 

“Hey Beatrice, do you want to go on an adventure with me? Cruise the streets in the wind and enjoy LA’s view?” The devil tries to make the offer as enticing as possible, hoping she would see things his way and be excited about the impromptu outing. Well, not so much an outing…it could be called a…trip. Yes, a trip to the precinct, which is fifteen minutes away…

“Huh?” Lucifer sighed at Beatrice’s response, lamenting the level of education the urchin jail is heaping upon the child daily. He rephrased his question after an eye roll, and a huff.

“I mean, do you want to go with me to the precinct so I can bring your mother her dinner?” The little girl sat up straight, however she did that in the devil’s lap, no one would ever know. 

“Ohhhhhh! Coooooool! Can I help? I wanna help with mommy’s dinner!” Amused at her excitement, Lucifer felt a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. He asked the little girl what she would like, and without surprising, a resounding “chocolate cake!” was suggested. 

“No, urchin. Your mother wouldn’t approve. Try thinking of something more healthy, like pasta. You like pasta right?” Beatrice pouted at his words, not liking how he seems to defer to her mommy whenever they are discussing things about her. He isn’t so fun anymore when he is like that. But she thinks it will make her mommy happy, and that is what she really really deep down really want, isn’t it. So she supposes she could tolerate it, just because he makes her mommy happy. 

She crossed her arms across her chest, looking down and letting out a whine, before harrumphing, “Fine!” She felt a soothing warmth on her forehead, and she looked up to see Lucifer pushing her fringe out of her eyes tenderly. 

“I’ll make you brownies. Brownies are okay right? They’re still chocolate, and we can make a lot if we wanted, that way you can bring some to school tomorrow as well. How about that?” Her eyes lit up, but she valiantly refrained from jumping up in joy. So there’s still a bit of rebellion residing in her favourite Lord of Hell. She tried very hard to keep her excitement in as she stated that “alright, but I still want a chocolate cake in the weekend, when we go to the park. And I want tomato soup today, because I’m sad I didn’t get cake. ” What’s a little bargaining, especially when you might get even more cake out of it?

Lucifer sighed amusedly, knowing the urchin means to make her mother question him for making the child sad when they deliver the tomato soup, and agreed to her terms. Brownies today, and a chocolate cake for the weekend. He supposed he could convince the detective the urchin deserved a reward, especially seeing how she dealt with the situation this afternoon. He wrapped his arms around the little girl, and stood up with her perched on his arms, and headed towards the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets and found the ingredients for the tomato soup, and found some others as well for some light aglio olio, so he started to prepare the meal. He lets the urchin grate some cheese, keeping an eye on her lest she grates her own skin, and lets her stir the soup while he is beside her at the stove, cooking the pasta, all the while carrying her on his arms so she could reach the equipment on the counter. He served the pasta on a plate, and scooped some soup into a bowl, before letting Trixie down from his arms and letting her climb up onto her chair. He sat across her and they both ate, and Lucifer basked in the domestic and enjoyable atmosphere. How could simply eating with a child bring about that warm feeling up his chest? He likes it though, so he lets it be, and stopped thinking about it. 

He packed the food up in containers, and put them in a thermal pouch the mini detective found for him. He picked the child up with one hand, holding the thermal pouch in another, and walked out the door to his beloved corvette. He loved carrying the child, even if he would never admit it out loud, the way Beatrice leans into him, and how she smiles at the contact, made him feel wanted, and he treasures that. Just for the obvious expression of the child’s like for him, he would go to hell and back for her. Well, her and her mother of course.

He carried the urchin the same way as he was leaving as he walks down the precinct to the Detective’s desk. She was still buried under loads of paperwork, it seems, and very annoyed by the situation as well, judging by her furrowed brows and clenched jaw. The lieutenant was standing over her, saying something that Lucifer and Beatrice couldn’t hear, but is obviously making the Detective agitated. They walked nearer, and heard him say, “If you cannot do the paperwork properly, then maybe I should reconsider your career. Carelessness is what caused deaths in this line of work.” 

The Detective was never careless, if Lucifer thinks back to the time he had been with her. In fact, she is meticulous to a fault in these matters. As if agreeing with him, the elder Decker woman raised her eyes to glare at her superior, and spoke through her gritted teeth, “I was not careless, Lieutenant. _You_ were, when you edited my report without consulting me. Don’t pin this on me.” She is close to losing her temper, nerves frayed as they are. Lucifer swiftly stepped into the conversation, successfully derailing the Lieutenant’s next words, while dramatically complaining about the urchin.

“_Detective_! You _must_ take your offspring back. She is simply too much hassle! _Look_ at the crinkles she put in my suit! It’s Armani, I’ll have you know, and difficult enough to maintain without someone creasing it!” Lucifer placed the urchin right onto the detective’s lap, before turning to Lieutenant Pierce, seemingly surprised at his continued presence. 

“Oh! You’re still here? Aren’t you done speaking already? It sounded like you were done!” Then as if dismissing him from his thoughts, he waved his hand in a shooing motion, before turning back to the Detective. Chloe smacked his arm for his actions, but her eyes held the amusement she felt at the moment. Lucifer came at the right time, saving the precinct from her rant there is sure to come if Pierce doesn’t stop going at her soon. Pierce glared at the both of them, before stomping back into his office to fume in private. 

Daniel Espinoza came over though, right after Pierce walked away, for he heard what Lucifer said. Unlike Chloe, he took what he said seriously. 

“If our daughter is such a bother, then maybe you shouldn’t be around her.” He shoved Lucifer a little, before reaching for his daughter. Trixie, for all her moral education, made the Devil proud when she glared at her father instead of accepting his offer to carry her. 

“He didn’t say I was a bother daddy! You’re putting words in his mouth!” Her adorable glare made Lucifer unusually happy and cheered.

“Well, she isn’t wrong Douche. You’re putting words in my mouth. Care for something else in my mouth? I can make it worth your while!” Dan jerked back in disgust, and the detective sighed in mock frustration. She is dealing with three kids, she’s sure of it. She stood up, letting Trixie clamber down her lap, supporting her slightly before fully straightening her back. 

“Can the two of you just stop? Seriously? You have to start _every time_ you meet?” She glared at the two men.

“But Detective! He started it!” Chloe simply gave him her best mom look, and he subsided into a petulant almost-pout, falling into his chair positioned by her desk with a loud plop. Chloe intensified her glare, and he shifted in the seat uncomfortably, before mumbling something about getting her some better coffee and walking away. 

Chloe shifted her glare to her ex-husband, and Dan glared right back, feeling righteous in his belief that Lucifer is an unsuitable baby-sitter. Suddenly overcome with the ridiculousness of it all, Chloe sighed and looked away, preferring to focus her attention on her daughter. 

“What have you got there?” She gestured to the thermal pouch Lucifer left on the table. Dan lingered, hoping to resume the argument, but he finally concede that Chloe has clearly dismissed him from her mind. He sat in Lucifer’s chair and Trixie started rambling about everything they’ve done today, including the incident with the Garringtons and how Lucifer let her prepare dinner. Soon, Chloe was multi-tasking between her meal and the never-ending paperwork, and Daniel drifted back to his desk to continue his work. 

Beatrice, having nothing to entertain herself, started exploring the station. She walked around, stretching her neck when she tries to peep at the different desks in the precinct, and before anyone notices her, slips into the forensic lab. There wasn’t anyone in the lab, and she takes her time to look at everything. She marvels at the equipment and cool machines in the lab, but when she looked at the table, she realised this place must be an adult place and she had no business being in there. So she turned around and slipped out of the room, heart beating like when she stole some chocolate cake last month, and ran towards her mother’s desk. 

But she barrelled right into Lieutenant Pierce, throwing off both their balance, the lieutenant spilling the food he was carrying and Trixie falling onto the floor in a sprawl. The Lieutenant got up swiftly, and his features twisting into a glower. He took a deep breath, and started berating the child, bordering on violent words, and his aggressive body language scares Trixie into crying. 

“What the _hell_ were you doing? Do you know how difficult it was to find time for this? Are you going to pay me back now? Huh? You just had to ruin my day didn’t you?” He went on and on, and he quickly gained the attention of everyone in the precinct. Chloe, bless her heart, did not shoot the lieutenant right in his face, but she did march right up to him and pushed him back, giving her space to slide in between her daughter and her boss. 

“Pierce! It was an accident!” Dan appeared this moment as well, a silent support for his ex-wife and his daughter. Pierce, having noticed the attention he has attracted, only glared at them furiously, before striding off with a parting “make sure she doesn’t mess anything up!”. 

Cause of stress gone, Chloe turned to pick Trixie up, bouncing the child and carding her fingers through the hair on her daughter’s little head. Dan rubs his hand on Trixie’s back, attempting to offer as much comfort as possible. But Trixie’s hiccuping sobs did not stop, in fact, they got worse, if that were possible. 

Ella walked past the trio, and saw the situation, so she offered to try calming the child down. It was no use, however, because Trixie continued on and on, wailing and pitifully dropping tears. It was this scene that Lucifer walked into, carrying a mug of coffee, and a packet of juice he bought from the convenience store across the street. He strode straight to the three adults, and the crying child in Ella’s arms, handed the mug and the juice carefully to his favourite Detective before holding his arms out to Ella. 

Dan stepped out at his actions, and grabbed his daughter roughly from Ella’s arms, “Oh no, you don’t. You’re not going to make this worse.” But Trixie wailed louder, if that was possible, because of the manhandling she was subjected to. Chloe narrowed her eyes at Dan’s actions, disbelief colouring her features at his callousness in the way he handles Trixie. It was uncalled for, totally unnecessary and definitely not good parenting. 

“Dan!” Chloe started, but Lucifer was faster, for he stepped into Dan’s personal space, and glared at him, determination and anger emitting from him in waves. Dan faltered, and loosened his arms when Lucifer, gentler than Dan did, transferred the crying child into his own arms. 

Lucifer kissed the little urchin’s temple, murmured right into her right ear, “It’s alright, you’re safe. I’m here.” Then he hugged the child close to his chest, cradling her head against his neck, humming a soothing tune as he paced to and fro. To everyone’s surprise, the crying girl slowly calmed, and after a few minutes, the wailing reduced to hiccups and quiet sobs before quietening to a sniffles. 

The precinct stared in disbelief, unable to accept that the man they all deemed irresponsible and reckless could calm the child so easily. Poor Daniel could only clench his fists in denial, feeling the stab of betrayal his daughter unwittingly caused in his heart. Lucifer kissed the little urchin’s temple again, asked her if she was alright, eliciting a slight nod and a sniffle against his neck, before walking back to her parents. 


	4. Chapter 4 - His Decker Women

**Chapter 4 - His Decker Women**

Daniel Espinosa glared at Lucifer as he tried transferring the little girl to her mother. Beatrice gripped Lucifer’s suit tightly, refusing to budge. She’s staying in the safety of the Devil’s arms period. She is not going to move. Here’s someone she trusts to protect her no matter what, and she knows that this Devil is the strongest person out there, and the best protector. 

Chloe Decker is okay with it though. She trusted Lucifer with her own life, why wouldn’t she trust him with her daughter’s? She stroked her daughter’s back soothingly, keeping her hand there and making sure little Trixie knows she’s there for her as well. Dan, however, would not stand for it. It’s enough his ex-wife is caught up in his British fancy schmancy personality, his daughter has to like him too. It is ridiculous, and he didn’t understand it. In fact, he wouldn’t want to understand how this…_Devil_…charmed his way into his ex-wife’s home. He never knew his ex-wife could be so shallow, a few high-end dinners and suddenly she’s falling all over him. 

Ella was mostly amused at the whole event. She never doubted Lucifer was a big softie on the inside, especially when Chloe Decker was involved. It goes to reason that Chloe’s daughter would fall under the umbrella of who-Lucifer-cares-about. She smiled to herself, lightly gave Lucifer a friendly punch on his arm, ruffled Trixie’s head softly and headed back to her lab. 

Marcus Pierce, however, cannot seem to be content with fuming in his office for so long. He had to let it out, and right now, the target for his ire is still huddled together like the pathetic family they are. He banged his office door open, and strode out. He stopped right on the edge of the family circle, and growled, “If the family reunion is over, will someone take the little shit out and _start working_.” 

Little Beatrice whimpered at the sound of his voice, and tightened her hold on Lucifer’s neck. Spinning into action at his little girl’s reaction, he turned around and pinned the Lieutenant with a glare of his own.

“How _dare_ you!” He seethed, emitting dangerous vibes and a light growl underneath his softly spoken words, “how dare you, a sorry excuse of a human, hurt my charge. You know what I’m capable of, _Cain_, and if you know what is best for you, you will cease your incessant _trivial_ little vendetta against my Decker women, or I will show you how I can make someone who _cannot die_ a living hell. I’m sure dear old Dad couldn’t care less what I do with you anyway.”

Beatrice’s parents listened as he literally threatened their boss, and neither felt the need to convene. Although, they did feel it is slightly inappropriately hilarious Lucifer thought his threats would be taken seriously, considering all the rubbish he is spouting. To their surprise, the Lieutenant paled rapidly, smoothed his shirt in an attempt to keep his composure, and walked off with a less-than-convincing glare coupled with a soft “just keep her out of here”, before stomping, albeit a little unstably, back to his office. 

Lucifer glared at Marcus Pierce’s back for a moment, before shifting his focus back to the little urchin, continuing his ministrations and humming to calm her back down. Chloe Decker, feeling slightly disoriented after all that has happened, between her boyfriend, her daughter and her best friend, just couldn’t stand the amount of animosity Marcus had against her daughter. She stomped into his room, intent on rimming him out. 

“What the _hell_ was that?” She let the door slam shut and rounded onto him, fuming and barely keeping her anger in.

“Your…_partner_ just threatened me, and you’re asking _me_?” He responded in disbelief. 

“You _terrorised _my daughter!” 

“So what! She lacks discipline. A little shouting is not going to give her nightmares. Less! When compared to who she has carrying her around!” As self-righteous as the Lieutenant is, he should have realised he was talking to a mother. Because at his words, Chloe Decker flinched back, and saw her boyfriend in a whole new light. Has she been this _blind_ the whole time she was dating him?

“I cannot believe this…I cannot believe I didn’t see this. This whole attentive-sweet-boyfriend thing you had going, it was an act wasn’t it?” 

“What? Chloe…” Marcus rallied himself as he realised what he has said and done. 

“We’re done.” She said with finality. 

“No, Chloe, what are you saying. We cannot be done! I _need _ you!” He starts towards her, hand reaching and wanting to stop her from leaving. He needs her to break his curse, he cannot be in this hell of a life anymore. 

“Well…I _don’t._” She turned, intending to leave the room, but she was roughly pulled back by the Lieutenant.

“No…no no no no! Come _back_ here!” He stepped in between Chloe and the door, blocking her exit. His hold on her upper arm tightening, he pushed her back towards his table, and too afraid of losing the only real opportunity he has had since the beginning of his curse, he restrained the Detective with his arms, and no matter how angrily she tried to shake him off, he held fast and hard. In his panic at the prospect of losing his one chance at liberation, he was overcome with an angry haze, and focused only on making the Detective his. 

He pulled at her clothes, one hand holding on to both her hands, and pinning her down with his body, and tried removing his own when her clothes wouldn’t give. He neglected something though, because the Devil is in the building, and his hearing is a lot better than humans, even with sound-proof walls. Chloe yelped at the Lieutenant’s first attack, and shouted as he proceeded his attack, and being always tuned to the Detective’s voice no matter where he is, Lucifer immediately reacted to her distress. 

He coaxed Beatrice into letting him go, not willing to walk into a fight with a fragile bundle in his arms, and she went willingly, but only because he said her mommy needed his help. He walked as quickly as he could towards Marcus Pierce’s office and nudged the door open with his mind before letting himself in. He saw Pierce pinning the Detective on his desk and saw red. He took one large stride into the room, pulled the first murderer off the Detective, and pinned him to the wall behind him with a strangling hold on his neck. His eyes burnt with hate and anger, and he stared right into Pierce’s panicking eyes. 

He slammed Pierce hard into the wall with a furious growl, hard enough to knock him out, then turned around to see Chloe huddling at the table, holding her shirt tightly at the collar, breathing deeply and rapidly. Lucifer strode towards her and took down his vest, covering the Detective with another layer before wrapping her in his arms.

“You’re alright, I’m here. You’re safe.” He repeated over and over, rubbing his hands over the trembles of her arms and back. She released her breath, and buried her face into his chest, letting tears fall silently. She was a detective, and her training prepared her for many situations, including this one, but she had never thought she would be subjected to it in a place she considered safe. He boss assaulted her, almost raped her, and she couldn’t escape. She felt so helpless. She was lucky Lucifer was around. She tightened her hold on his waist, and closed her eyes, keeping herself blissfully hidden from this dangerous and unforgiving world. She has endured so much in this precinct before, but never to this extent, and this has shown her how cruel men can be. 

Lucifer held her tightly, not only to reassure the Detective, but also himself of her safety. To see the Detective in that position has loosened his tight rein on his inner monster. He has never allowed the Detective or anyone close to see his violent side, but at this moment, he wants to rip the Lieutenant limb by limb so much, his hold on the Detective is the only thing holding him back. His eyes flashed red above the Detective’s head, looking out the window, and he felt the heat before clenching them shut, breathing shallowly to calm himself. 

He heard Chloe sniffed one last time before straightening herself, and he let her go, unwilling to restrain her in any way. He took one step back, not nearly far enough to let the Detective stand up properly, their bodies still entirely too close to each other, but somehow that gave both of them the comfort they so clearly needed right now. Choe discreetly pulled her blouse straight, while still keeping Lucifer’s body close, took a deep breath, and lightly pressured Lucifer’s hips so he’ll step further back and allow her to walk out the room. Lucifer complied, and they both walked out of the office, and they were immediately swept into the aftermath of a Lieutenant breaking a law right in the precinct. 

Lucifer went straight to the mini Decker in sure long strides, and picked her up right away, bringing her back to her mother so they could comfort each other, and led them to a quiet corner to sit. He then told another detective what happened, requested the CCTV footage and foresaw the process of taking the Lieutenant into custody and making sure he doesn’t escape or worse, attack the detective again. It didn’t sit right with him that Cain, also known as Marcus Pierce, is not receiving punishment the way Lucifer likes to deliver it, but he also didn’t want to scare the Detective anymore, so he refrained from taking a more…_personal_ issue with his punishment. 

When all is settled and somewhat back to order, he walked right back to his beloved women, ready to take them and escape this place. Nothing is going right however, because he saw Dan looming over the two of them, the Detective oddly subdued and only silently absorbing whatever Dan is spitting out, even though Lucifer could see the anger building at the back of her eyes. His little hellion tried her best to be there for her mother, but it seems it is out of her hands, and she could only stare wide-eyed at her father as she listened to his deprecating and slightly insulting views of her mother. 

“You hang out with a delusional man, _refuse_ to safeguard your daughter, and now…now you just had to do your Lieutenant in. Are you trying to ruin our department here? I cannot _believe_ you! It’s like you’re turning into another Lucifer! Is it not bad enough you let him walk all over you, now you’re siding him when he’s jeopardising our family too? I thought you were a good mom Chlo, I can’t tell you how disappointed I am in you. I’m taking Trixie away, I’m going to court if I have to.” The spiel he’s spouting, Lucifer can only feel resentment and fume, but he knew the Detective can handle it herself. But when Daniel said that last bit, and all the Detective did was jerked her head up and stare at her ex-husband in disbelief, tears gathering in her eyes, Lucifer realised how wrong he was. She wasn’t strong enough at this time, she just went through a traumatising incident, how could he expect the Detective to defend herself?

He speedily walked over and stepped between his girls and the douche, forcefully pushing the sorry excuse of a man back a few steps, before turning around to face the two Deckers. He picked the little one up easily, put a hand at the Detective’s arm and pulling her up gently as well, and guided her, with a hand on her lower back, out the precinct. He really wanted to punch the douche in his face and pummel into him with abandon, but the Detective was looking at him with trust he didn’t feel he deserved but will do his damned best to do right by it, and the spawn was silently imploring his inner softie with her eyes, and he just couldn’t get into a fight with the douche when the girls needed him to be something else entirely. 

He settled them into his car, and drove them to LUX, thinking they might not want to be in a house where the douche or anyone could appear at the doorstep easily, and guided them into the elevator to his penthouse. He clicked on the lock of the elevator to prevent any other people from just barging in, and texted his bouncers, guards and security to tell them not to let anyone up, _yes even Maze, _and nudged them into his penthouse when the doors open. He let them be for a moment, going into his bedroom immediately to search for some blankets and pillows. He knew the little girl likes to make a fort, and the Detective will be most comfortable when she is close to her daughter, so he gathered everything he had and brought them all out.

“What are you doing?” The Detective asked.

“Letting the spawn build a fort. She likes that, right?” Lucifer said, looking at Beatrice. Beatrice, still subdued, only nodded, but stepped forward to take the pillows and blanket he was holding and headed to his living room to start on her new project. Lucifer followed the little one and started moving his furniture, before going into the bedroom to search for more pillows and cushions, bringing them out to Beatrice, before turning to Chloe and giving her a once-over, told her to go take a shower. 

“You’ll find everything you need inside, and I’ll leave some clothes hanging on the door for you. Use the tub, you’ll like it.” He said, then breezed off to grab his phone to order some things he knew he would need in the near future. 

Chloe stepped into the bathroom, still feeling totally out of it, a tiny part of her couldn’t believe that all of those horrible things actually happened, but a larger part of her wants to take action and strike out in anger. It’s no use, however, because there isn’t an outlet, so she numbed herself, took all her bad feelings and bundled them into a ball before throwing it into a room within the recesses of her mind before slamming the door shut. She looked around, and saw a giant tub, one side taller than the other, perfectly shaped for relaxing and supporting her neck while she was at it, and she saw a metal tray of bath bombs and other luxurious things in it right beside the tub. 

_Lucifer must have done all this preparation for her while he got the cushions. _Chloe thought warmly. _Well, even if the whole world seemed to just want to swallow her up whole then spit her out, at least she knows Lucifer will always be behind her._


	5. Chapter 5 - Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and the Detective in his penthouse. Oh! Trixie's there too, but she isn't that important in this Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! For making this story kinda confusing. I'm changing my fic description, but I'm writing this here as well, so both the new and old readers will know. 
> 
> This fic is kinda non-canon, for Lucifer became super protective due to the Detective's poisoning, so that's season 2. But this story started somewhere around when Chloe has already started dated Marcus Pierce. Her relationship with Lucifer never suffered though, because Lucifer never broke her heart by leaving, but he kinda "broke up" with the Detective after knowing she's the miracle (This part will be explained in the story), in a way that rocked their boat for a little while, but Lucifer made up for it. He became much more like family to the Detective and Trixie, and the Detective tried the dating scene again after a while.

**Chapter 5 - Secrets**

Chloe relaxed in the tub, having decided to take Lucifer up on his offer. He did provide a myriad of luxurious products and placed them all nicely beside the tub. It would disappoint him if she doesn’t make use of his efforts. 

“Detective? Are you alright?” A muffled voice woke her up from a light slumber. Chloe looked around, and realised with a start that’s she’s fallen asleep in the tub. It says a lot for the tub that she didn’t feel a creek in her neck after all that time in the position. 

“Detective?” Lucifer tried again from the other side of the door, knocking twice softly. 

“Yup! Yea I’m fine!” She managed to voice as she hurriedly got up and look around for something to wear. 

“No no, Detective, there’s no need to rush. I just wanted to make sure you’re fine. The water would be cool by now. I left some clothes at the door. I’ll be outside with Beatrice.” Lucifer told her, and Chloe heard footsteps walking away, and she breathed a sigh of relief. As much as Lucifer’s protectiveness becoming very constant in her life, she still didn’t think he’s stopped trying to get into her pants, and she would like to avoid that kind of intimacy with him as long as she’s unsure of his feelings. 

She knows she’s likely to fall head over heels in love with him easily, and she’ll have to protect her heart as fiercely as he’s protecting their well-being. She stepped out of the tub, and wrapped a bathrobe around her, before opening the bathroom door just a little smidge and peeked out. She made sure no one was there before stepping out into Lucifer’s bedroom, absent-mindedly grabbing the clothes Lucifer placed by the door to place them on the bed so she could change comfortably.

She put on the t-shirt and shorts - lacking underwear, but you can’t have everything right? She wore her previous ones - not unlike the ones she prefers at home, but with much better materials and quality. It’s so different from what Lucifer’s bedmates normally wear that she pauses and looked at the clothes for a minute before continuing. They fit perfectly too. Whoever this person is, she liked her better than the rest already. 

She walked out of the room to see her daughter sitting atop Lucifer’s stomach as he lay on the pile of pillows comfortably. Well, as comfortable as someone could be with a child sitting on top of him. She smiled a little as she walked towards them, stopping right beside Lucifer’s shoulder and looking straight down at him.

“Nice clothes.” She commented. He opened his eyes to look her in the eyes, smiling up at her when he saw her pleased expression, “I’m glad you like them. I wasn’t sure what brands you like, but I tried to get clothes similar to what you normally wear.” Chloe’s relaxed face flickered for a moment, before settling on a frown, and Lucifer’s smile vanished as a result.

“These weren’t clothes from your…night activities?” She asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

“No, I got them delivered just now. I haven’t had any…night activities…for a long time, Detective.” And his trademark smirk found its way to his face. Chloe gaped at him at his revelation, shocked he would admit anything like that, and surprised he bought clothes for her. She doesn’t quite know how she felt about it. Part of her balks at the notion that Lucifer spend money on her like she’s one of the girls hanging on his arm, but another part of her recognised the sweetness of his actions. She’s willing to bet none of the other girls had Lucifer buying clothes for them, probably just jewellery. Of course, Lucifer just had to derail her thoughts with another blasting revelation, that he’d bought “a whole wardrobe of clothing for you, Detective!” 

“What?!” She choked, _a whole wardrobe, _“What do you mean?” 

Lucifer, unable to move due to a little girl sitting on his stomach, waves his hand in his bedroom’s general direction, coupling his action with a sweet “take a look in the wardrobe”, an excited smile making him look younger and more like a boy than the Detective would like to admit. She narrowed her eyes at Lucifer, thinking his words a challenge, she turned and walked into the bedroom and veered right into the wardrobe, which can only be called a wardrobe due to the amount of clothes, but is essentially a large room, and stopped short at the entrance. She’s been in here before, raiding his clothes when he went off to Vegas with Ella, and the room in front of her has drastically changed. 

Before, it looked like a high-end retail store for tailored suits, there were suits, blouses, pants, ties, shoes, socks, watches, loads and loads of formal wear in different brands and different styles. Now, the right half of those in the room were gone, on the left, on the rows of hangers near the entrance, they were filled with little dresses and shirts and shorts and comfortable jeans fit for a little girl Trixie’s age. On the hangers at the back, she could make out dresses and female designer suits. She walked in, and randomly opened a drawer only to see socks for a child, all in Trixie’s favourite pink and white, as well as a myriad of stylish colors. She gasped and pulled open a door as she walked further in, and she saw rows and rows of shoes, sneakers, heels, boots, and it was all she could do to close the door and simply stare at that half of the room. 

“I didn’t get underwear…” Lucifer’s voice startled her, and she whirled around, catching sight of him hands in his pockets leaning against the entrance in forced casualness. She opened her mouth, but realised she didn’t know what to say, and pressed her lips back together. 

“Forgive me Detective, I didn’t think you’d be _this_ disappointed. I thought you’d like to get the underwear yourselves. Would you like me to order some now?” Once again, Chloe was struck by how different he was in regards to her compared to when he interacted with everybody else. She shook her head in disbelief, but Lucifer misinterpreted her response, furrowing his eyebrows and telling her he could bring her shopping, or she could just tell him her preferred brand, or he could go to her house and grab her clothes for her if she insists, going as far as to assure her that he’ll promise not to have any lecherous thoughts at the sight of her bras and panties. 

Now she’s sure he’s misinterpreting her silence now, because he suddenly deflated and told her he’d drive her home if she’s angry now. She blinked in surprise, unsure why he’s so upset about her going home, but wanting to alleviate it anyway. It’s not a hardship to stay, and she’s still unwilling to be in a place Dan and Marcus could get at her easily.

“No, no Lucifer. I’m just shocked. You don’t have to…I mean…yea I’d like to go home.” Lucifer’s expression switched rapidly throughout her sentence, from confusion, to hope, and then to resignation. Why is he unhappy about her going home?

“But…Detective…the urchin is still watching her cartoons!” He swallowed nervously, “Maybe…you could stay just a little while longer?” Chloe is confused at Lucifer’s reaction, surely he couldn’t be upset she wants to go home and grab her underwear herself? But it appears she has been silent for a moment too long, because Lucifer visibly wilted, and sniffed, turning and walking out saying “Very well…”. 

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, unable to discern what the matter with Lucifer is. She chased after him and grab his arm, jerking him back.

“Lucifer! What are you talking about?” She asked, feeling anxious to dispel whatever notion is upsetting her overprotective partner. Lucifer let her pull him back to her side, and slowly turned to face her, looking lost and like he’s going to cry. 

“Lucifer, Trixie can stay here and watch her cartoons, nobody’s stopping her.” Chloe told him, and he took one step back to look at her eyes. 

“S…She can?” He looked as bewildered as he sounded. 

“Of course she can. I trust you with her. I’ll be back really quick anyway.” And he visibly perked up, his eyes widening. 

“Y…you mean you’re coming back?”

“Lucifer, I’m just going back for my underwear. I prefer to get them myself.” Chloe told him with exasperation. What was he thinking? Now it’s his turn to look exasperated. 

“But the whole point of you staying here is so you won’t have to deal with Pierce and the Douche!” 

“I can handle them, okay?” Chloe walked towards the elevator now that Lucifer seemed okay. Lucifer followed after her, sticking to her back as close as he could while walking.

“I…alright, alright! I’ll get Maze to do it! I won’t go near your clothes, alright? You don’t _have_ to go!” Chloe spun around, getting into his face, and crossed her arms as she took a step back. 

“Okay, what is this about? This is not about my clothes.” Lucifer slid his eyes away, unable to meet hers, making it obvious there were other things going on here. Chloe tapped her leg, and gave him her best mom look when Lucifer glanced back at her, and he swallowed. 

“I…I just want to _buy_ things for you…I want to get you _new things_. I don’t want you to get your old stuff…” She raised her eyebrows, and thought about it, realising what he meant. He was going to get someone to take a look at her underwear and then buy her new but similar - or better - ones. 

“Did you _lie_ to me, Lucifer?” He looked like a deer in the headlights, eyes wide in discomfort and refusing to look at her. He swallowed compulsively, and opened his mouth a little before snapping them shut again. Chloe prompted him again, just like how she’d prompt her daughter when she’s trying to make the little girl confess. 

“Lucifer?” And he shuffled his legs before he answered reluctantly.

“N…no…not really…I just…I was going to…” He looked to the side and muttered softly, “I’m sorry…” Again, Chloe was shocked at how different Lucifer is with her in comparison to when he is with other people. He’s softer, less controlling, and a lot more humble when he’s alone with her. For one, Chloe knows he would never apologise to any other person this readily. 

He shuffled a little more, rubbed both his hands on his pants before fiddling with his cuffs. Chloe peered at him intently, and he swallowed, looked at the ground before speaking again, “I’ll…be here…with Beatrice…” He glanced at Chloe for a second, “Sorry…” 

Twice now, he’s apologised, and the Detective’s mom stare has long become one of shock. Lucifer didn’t catch it though, too busy avoiding her gaze. Chloe shook herself out of her reverie, and stepped forward into Lucifer’s personal space, and he stiffened. She looked up into his eyes, putting a hand behind his neck and forcing him to look at her, and he swallowed _again_, she told him, “You said you never lie.” 

“I…” _I didn’t technically lie, _he thought, but he knew the Detective wouldn’t accept that, so he cut himself off, feeling the urge to apologise again, but if the Detective haven’t accepted it yet, then there isn’t a point, is there? Instead, he gave her his word, “I…I won’t do it again.” His shirt is wet with perspiration now, the Detective too good at making him squirm. With her making him look at her, he felt a lot more terrified of her reaction to his lie now. He’d hate it if he screwed his friendship with the Detective up. 

“No half truths anymore?” The Detective clarified, and the Devil begged her with his eyes to let him go, softly tried to move his head out of her grasp, but she held tight and he closed his eyes. 

“Yes Detective.” He whispered in agreement. But she didn’t respond, and he opened an eye tentatively. She stared back at him sternly, and he responded with a better promise, “I won’t hide anything regarding you from you anymore.” He whispered. She furrowed her eyebrows, and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Only things regarding me?” She wasn’t satisfied with his response, and that made him more nervous than ever. 

“I…”He licked his lips quickly, “I’d like a little privacy…please?” And Chloe frowned. She contemplated for a bit, unsure why she is being so controlling towards Lucifer. Weirdly, he is letting her walk all over him as well. He _should_ be allowed to keep some secrets. She doesn’t own him. She released him, “Alright.” and he breathed a sigh of relief, and she realised how nervous he had been after telling her he would like some privacy. Her frown deepened, and his eyes slid away from hers again. 

“I…when I…I won’t keep anything from you after…after you know…my secret…if you’d still like to know. I’ll tell you everything. But not now…please?” He is practically begging, and making concession after concession, just to please her. It’s making her slightly off-balance, so she did the only thing she could. She said okay, and told him she’s going home to collect her stuff, and escaped.


	6. Chapter 6 - Secret's Out

**Chapter 6 – Secret’s Out**

The Detective practically ran out of the penthouse, _eager to get away from me_, Lucifer thought. He’d have to tell her the truth soon. He was becoming more and more protective over her, and the instincts were becoming harder and harder to hide. Lucifer whipped his phone out, texting Maze and telling her to get some new underwear for the Detective. He figured he would just put them in the drawer on her side first. She didn’t exactly ban him from doing it, and it would be easier asking for forgiveness than to keep himself from buying things for her.

She was awfully angry with him for even suggesting it though. Maybe he should hide the new things from her until she’s given him permission. But no! He wanted her to enjoy the things he buys! He’d just have to deal with the consequences then. She wouldn’t…she’d probably not…pack up and leave. She’d probably want to yell at him a little. That was no small price to pay, he knows, she’s terrifying when she yells, even more so if she didn’t and just spoke with that quiet seething voice of hers. Both unbearable, and not something the Devil would ever subject himself to. He thought it was bloody terrifying when she scolded him just a moment ago! He was not ready for another scolding just yet. But if she’d wear the clothes he bought her, and maybe…just maybe…enjoy them a little…then that’s worth any scolding he might get.

Lucifer went back and sat behind the spawn on the couch as he tugged and snugged his toes underneath her little butt. Her warmth covering the small part of his feet, and she leant backwards, resting on his calves. It’s amazing to him how the little one latches onto him like he was someone safe and secure to be around. But he loved it nonetheless, and when the Detective wasn’t around for him to please, she’s the next best thing.

Lucifer let his mind drift as he waited, and before long, Maze strolled into the penthouse following a loud ping from the lift. He raised his head as he looked towards her, and she lifted the bag she was carrying in a friendly gesture, cocking her head, silently asking _where do you want this?_ He flicked his eyes to the closet, and she nodded in understanding before striding into the bedroom smartly, and he resumed his half mast day-dreaming state.

Lucifer didn’t notice Maze leaving, half asleep as he was, lulled by the silent breathing of the little girl resting on his feet and the quiet noise from the TV. He didn’t notice the Detective arriving and slept through her walking into the bedroom, and into the closet, pulling out the drawers and seeing the underwear that she was sure wasn’t there just a couple hours ago. Logically, she knew Lucifer wanted to take care of her, and lavish her with things. Emotionally, she felt betrayed and angry. She could take care of herself, goddamnit! She doesn’t need another carer, or another person who thinks he could just waltz into her life and expect her to accept every arrangement he makes without her having some kind of opinions.

She pushed the drawer back closed hard, intended to make it slam as loudly as possible, but the drawer was stopped by the silent machinations and thwarted her attempt at venting her frustrations. She stomped out of the room, more irrationally angry then before, and saw the scene of her daughter aptly watching her cartoons and her partner comfortably snoozing. Somehow that made her fume even more. She caught Trixie’s eyes, and motioned for her to leave, and Trixie, knowing how irrational her mother could be sometimes, furrowed her eyebrows, but did not protest as she moved to the bedroom and amused herself with some books she always had in her bag.

Chloe walked right up to the Devil, standing and looming right over him, and building up the flame in her chest, she kicked him in the shins. He jerked right up, startled and disoriented. He was immediately in the alert, convinced someone had attacked the penthouse, but the Detective’s figure paused his actions, and he reexamined the situation. Her face, her stance, even her breathing patterns, all point to one thing. She was furious. He tried getting up, but the Detective was right there in front of him and there was no way he would risk touching her when she was this upset.

“D…Detective?” Lucifer stammered.

“What. Are. Those. Things. In. My. Underwear. Drawers. LUCIFER!” She fumed. It never occurred to either of them that she claimed the drawers hers, and in turn has implied that she has accepted that half of his wardrobe is hers. It was a good thing too, for it wouldn’t do to appear too happy when the Detective was already so angry.

Lucifer’s spine shot up straight, and he mumbled a weak “your underwear?” The glare he received sent shivers up his spine. He was not ready to face her wrath.

“You _know_ I was going to be unhappy about it, but somehow, you think my feelings on the matter didn’t matter?”

Lucifer gasped at the accusation, and shook his head vigorously, yet in shock. His mouth couldn’t work, and the words of apology he was thinking about were raging in his mind, fighting but losing the battle to be released from his throat. The elder Decker woman only glared. He winced.

“No…no! I didn’t mean to undermine your opinion! I promise!” Lucifer pleaded. The Detective seemed furious and he was out of his depth. He has destroyed every kind of relationship he has ever had with anyone. Even his family, who he was pretty sure were supposed to love him, couldn’t stand the sight of him. He should have known to keep the Detective happy and contented. Just _why_ did he do that again?

“Oh no no no….you don’t undermine my opinion….you just conveniently _forgot_ to ask for it!” She screamed at him, “I want them gone, I don’t need another dictator in my life. Do. You. Understand?” She spoke in that low, quiet voice of hers. Lucifer flinched at her words. He would do anything she said at this moment, too terrified of her ire. He hurriedly nodded, but kept his head down, not wanting her to see his tears rapidly pooling at the ends of his eyes. She didn’t want his help, she didn’t like his gifts. She…she hated them. And she’s scolding him, with that terrifying voice of hers. He’ll have to be careful now, he doesn’t want her to decide he wasn’t worth the effort and walk out of his life. He…he’s already starting the bond. He'll be _destroyed_ if she leaves.

Chloe frowned at Lucifer’s reaction. He has been acting weird the whole day, and he seemed really afraid of her now. All she did was yell at him, which, frankly, is pretty normal in their interactions. Why would he flinch? She studied him, her anger fading, and clearing her head. Lucifer’s hands were clenched in fists, gripping his perfect suit pants hard. He _is _afraid! Of what? Her? _Why?_

“Lucifer?” She tried. But Lucifer only heard her request, and a prompt. He jerked in his seat, and promptly responded with a pitiful “I…I understand. It…it won’t happen again. I’m sorry.” And Chloe winced when she heard his voice slightly break at the end there. He still had his head bowed, but she had an inkling of why he persistently hid his face from her.

“Hey, look at me.” She requested in as gentle a tone as she could. She might as well have been yelling at him, for all the soothing effect it had on Lucifer. Lucifer instantly stiffened his shoulders, and a slight keening whine escaped for a fraction of a second just before it was cut off. Before she could say anything though, Lucifer slowly lifted his head, and Chloe saw clearly the tear tracks on his cheeks, as well as the remaining moisture in his eyes. He swallowed once at her gaze, and then averted his gaze, keeping his head in position while avoiding eye contact with Chloe. Seeing him like this made Chloe’s heart clench.

“Lucifer, why are you acting like this? You’re different today, a lot more sensitive. Is it because of your secret? Because if it is, it now affects me, and you did promise you will tell me anything involving me.”

“It…it doesn’t…affect…” Lucifer cut himself off as he realized the lie he was about to voice. His secret _did_ affect the Detective. In fact, if he didn’t tell the detective soon, and let the bond deepen anyway, he was going to be dead by the end of that week. He had been keeping his distance when the Detective was dating that bastard Pierce, but then she became free and available, he couldn’t stop his mating instincts from happening.

From the start, he recognized the feelings Chloe invoked in him. He had been cut off from feeling anything positive ever since that fateful day. But _this_, this is instinct. It’s the empowering, breathless, eye-opening feeling. He immediately feels protective, caring, sensitive. He’s been denying it all this time, but with all that’s happened, he finally breaks. He won’t stop it, he won’t run from it. He’s hers.

“Are you lying to me again?” Chloe questioned him sternly. Having already angered her too many times already, he immediately apologized. Stammering and stuttering through it, but his insecurity was still palpable.

“I…I know you don’t believe me. You never do! But…but my secret is that I’m the devil.” Lucifer stammered as he bumbled through his explanation, “And you’ll get angry, because you’ll think I’m lying and avoiding your questions and…and lying, but I’m not!”

Chloe put her hand over her mouth as inexplicable fear fills her heart. She wanted to scream but…but something was holding her back. Lucifer…Lucifer had tears flowing down his cheeks, his red, angry-looking, painful-looking cheeks. He…he’s the devil. She let out a loud gasp, and Lucifer’s explanation stopped abruptly in response. His attention immediately zoomed into the Detective’s distress. He stood up, but paused mid rise when Chloe took a step back with a sob.

“D…Detective?” Lucifer asked with that unsure voice he always used whenever he was unsure of her affections. And Chloe gasped again. He used that damnably lovable voice…but he was _the Devil_! Tears pooled in her eyes, and she swallowed a lump in her throat down. Lucifer stared at her incomprehensively, but it only took him moments to put her reactions together. His face melted back into the normal, suave one almost immediately, and his eyes, full of fear and hesitation, only stared at her in horror.

The moment the face disappears, the unknowing fear lessened a great deal. And she stared at Lucifer silently, putting what she just learnt into perspective. So Lucifer…is really _Lucifer_. He…he’s the devil…but he’s also the sweet man who’s now staring at her like she’s going to mutilate him soon. She took the step forward towards him, and he immediately sat back down, obvious in his attempt to make himself look as non-threatening as possible. That kind of reaction only made her feel a stab in her already bleeding heart. This here, is an all powerful being, and he’s so afraid of her he’s squeezing his own body and crouching as much as possible, making himself look small on his own couch.

Seeing his face didn’t scare her into tears, but his endearingly heartbreaking actions finally did. But as usual, her distress would always be more important to Lucifer than his own feelings.

“I…I won’t hurt you! Don’t cry Detective…Chloe. I’ll..leave. I’ll go. Don’t cry…” And he started to shift and got up, ready to leave his own home. That only made her burst more into tears. She was outright sobbing now. Loud, gaspy sobs that tore out of her body violently.

“Mummy?” A little voice sounded from Lucifer’s bedroom. Little pitter patter feet sounded as she ran towards the two of them, and stopped in front of her mother, hugging her at the waist.

“Mummy? What’s wrong?” She asked, but her mother only shook her head and was unable to say anything. So she looked to the only other person she trusted. But her protector only stared at her sorrowfully. She looked back at her mother, and then back at Lucifer, then asked, as if it was a normal question.

“Did you show her your other face? The scary one?” The penthouse abruptly dropped into silence.

“I…yes, darling. She…I…” Lucifer admitted, but had no idea what he should say after. Beatrice Espinoza had a better idea though. Being the only person who understood both her mother and her protector intimately, she realized the huge gap in communication happening right at the moment. She took Lucifer’s hand, and though he twitched, he let her do as she pleased.

“Don’t worry, Mummy just sad. She’s not angry. You don’t have to worry.” Then she turned to her mother and said, “Mummy, why don’t you go to the bedroom and calm down? I’ll stay with Lucifer.”

Lucifer knew the Detective wouldn’t want her daughter alone with him, not when she knew his hideous, monstrous side. He started to shake his head and protest, but before he could say anything, Chloe had already turned and walked into his bedroom. Seconds later, he heard sobs and sniffs coming out of his bedroom.

The little Decker sat down on the couch, and tugged at Lucifer’s hands, and he sat down beside her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Aftermath

##  Chapter 7 – Aftermath

The little Decker girl tugged at Lucifer’s hands, and Lucifer indulgently sat down on the sofa. Whatever this girl wanted, he would try his hardest to achieve. Especially when what she wanted was to stay in his penthouse where both his favourite girls were in, and not leave. He couldn’t believe what was happening, that the detective would just let Beatrice stay out here with him while the detective herself went into the room for a good cry.

And _that_! The Detective crying was the worst thing to have ever happened…ever! The last time he made her cry, she claimed it was happy tears, when he told her John Decker would be proud of her. But this time…there wasn’t any way it could be due to happiness. It was definitely in distress. Why the offspring would still want his company was beyond him. He’d rather take an angry Detective over a crying one any day, he decided.

“Lucifer, Mummy’s going to fine. Don’t worry.” Bless her heart, the little human is consoling him, the Devil!

“You keep saying that…”

“And it’s true.” The tiny being just latched on to him and climbed on top of his lap, effectively pinning him down to the sofa, “Mummy’s just got a shock, and she needs time to think, that’s all. Why don’t we watch a movie? She’ll be out when we finish one.”

Lucifer took her suggestion and nudged her towards the CD rack beside the television. It’s best she chose the movie instead. Anything he chose would probably be inappropriate for her. Lucifer looked on as she popped her choice into the player and hit play, running back to him in excitement and launching herself right at him. Lucifer carefully maneuvered himself so she landed right into his embrace, a small price to pay considering the little critter gave up her play time to accompany him. He wrapped his arms around her comfortably, and settled in for his umpteenth time watching Brave.

By the time the movie was finished, the little girl was quite asleep and the Devil was basically strapped down to the sofa by little arms and legs. Lucifer huffed in irritation and tried to move the short limbs away from his torso, but Decker women are all stubborn it seemed. Somehow, during the movie, they shifted until Lucifer was lying down on his back across the sofa, legs hanging over the arm rests, with the little girl lying over him face down, head turned slightly to keep the TV in sight. Lucifer placed his arm, originally hanging freely at the side, over the small fragile body on top of him, then sighed and relaxed into his position. Well…he was going to be there for a while, might as well catch some sleep.

Chloe had to shuffle into the bedroom and cover herself with the blanket thoroughly for some privacy. Honestly, the Devil could do with some doors in his penthouse. Her breath hitched as she realised what she was thinking. The Devil…needs doors…she gasped as she burst into silent hysterical laughter. She knew she was breaking down, thank goodness Lucifer’s bed was comfortable enough to lay in for a long time. The thing she was having the most trouble with, was how Lucifer was acting around her. It was like he was afraid of her, instead of the other way round. It was baffling, and completely insane, but also entirely too heart breaking. That expression Lucifer had when she requested he look at her, it was with such fear of her that she couldn’t have held her sobs in. Why _was_ he afraid of her?

She fell asleep at some point, cuddling Lucifer’s pillows and surrounded by his scent. This wasn’t the first time she slept in his bed, but it may well be the most miserable time. Contemplating her whole world-view and whether someone as vast and otherworldly as the Devil was in love with herself was not in any way relaxing before bed thoughts. In fact, it only served to give her a headache. When she woke, however, she had a much better time putting it all into perspective. So what Lucifer was the Devil, he had never lied about that. In fact, he had been trying his hardest to convince her the first few times they worked together, but he gave up and just let her think he was delusional after a while. Why did he stop? He still spoke the truth, he told her he would never lie to her, and that promise still stands, yet he had been only referring to his family and other celestial information in casual conversations. No more “I’m the Devil! Shoot me!” or some such nonsense to convince her anymore.

Regardless, the Devil was not a bad man, Chloe was very sure of that fact. Lucifer was her best friend, and recently her closest confidante, but never malicious in any way. He cuddles her daughter to sleep for heaven’s sake! Shit…Heaven…that’s a real thing…she’s going to have to get used to that. Randomly thinking thoughts that somehow could be real would be inconvenient, to say the least.

Chloe got out of bed, and stumbled out of the room. She cast a glance over the living room and saw the Devil and her daughter piled on each other across the sofa. She stifled a giggle as she walked up to them, and saw Lucifer stroking Trixie’s back absentmindedly as he stared at the ceiling. The Detective stepped closer into his line of sight, and cleared her throat. Lucifer jerked violently in surprise and almost woke the girl on his chest up. He quickly stabled his body and relaxed into the sofa once more, shushing the little girl as she whined and turned her head to the back of the sofa. He sighed in relief when he was sure she was back under sleep’s thrall, before looking up at the Detective. He smiled at her sheepishly, “We er…watched a movie.”

Chloe chuckled in amusement, “I see.”

Lucifer lowered his eyes in response, unsure how to proceed. What did one say to someone you’ve scared to an inch of her life? Sorry? He didn’t think that was going to cut it. Chloe reached out to put her palm at the side of his head, gently stroking his eyebrow.

“Hey.” She started, and he looked back up at her, “I’m sorry for how I acted just now, but to be fair, I was more than a little shocked. But I’m _glad_ you’ve finally told me. On retrospect, you probably didn’t tell me by choice, seeing as how you didn’t even know you showed me until after a while. But Lucifer, I’m glad I finally know, alright?”

Lucifer nodded timidly, enjoying her ministrations, but still harboring disbelief at the situation. How could she be glad about all this? He wasn’t about to question her though. Making her angry once a day was more than enough for him. If she said she was glad, then she was glad, and Lucifer would accept it.

Seeing his small nod, Chloe was struck again by how soft and timid Lucifer was around her. It was like he didn’t dare anger her. Now that she was thinking about it, she had always thought his delusions came from a very difficult childhood, but just because he was telling the truth didn’t mean his childhood was any better. In fact…his Dad _did_ throw him out of the house…didn’t he? And his Mom? Chloe remembered something about his Mom coming to kill him? It seemed like there were many things going on around her that she didn’t know because of her own refusal to see the truth. Now that it was out in the open, she hoped Lucifer could fill the gaps.

Chloe bent down to pick Trixie up, easily cupping her in the crook of her arms, and carried her back to Lucifer’s bedroom. She tucked Trixie in, covering her with the blanket and making sure she looked comfortable before going back out. Lucifer has sat up and was tidying up his suit shirt as she walked back into the living room. She sat beside him, and looked at Lucifer sternly.

“Alright. Start talking.” Lucifer had a startled air around him when she said that. Uncomfortable with the intense scrutiny, just as when she called him out for lying, he squirmed a little.

“Erm…t…there’s a lot. Where do you want me to start?” He managed to stutter softly.

“From the beginning. We have time. Just…don’t start giving me life’s answers, alright? Maybe just tell me enough to give me a good understanding of what’s happening.” The Detective requested.

“From…the beginning? But I…” Lucifer faltered. Did she mean when he was created, or when they met? Which beginning was she referring to? He didn’t want to get it wrong, get this conversation wrong…if she became angry he would never survive it. Chloe looked at the slight panic that started to show in Lucifer’s eyes, and couldn’t help the sadness spreading in her heart. It shouldn’t be this hard to tell someone about one’s own story, the fact that he was having so much difficulty only made it so much more heart-breaking.

“How about…why did you rebel?” Chloe decided to ask the most important question of all, for the reasons behind that one act forges Lucifer’s personality quite astoundingly, and she wanted to understand him better.

Lucifer bit his lower lip in indecision, not about whether he wanted to tell her, he knew he couldn’t escape that, but about _how_ to tell her. How to make it the truth, without making it seem like he was the selfish one? Because he wasn’t selfish…_he wasn’t!_ But…but everyone said he was, and if the Detective agreed…he…he would be damned.

He took a deep breath, and started his story, “We were all made with a partner. I mean…Angels. Dad created us in pairs, and they were all soulmates, everyone had someone they cared about, whose personalities fit, whom they would love unconditionally and above everything and everyone else. Everyone had someone…except me. I watched Dad create their partners day by day, the number of siblings increased as they all received the ultimate gift…but I had never gotten the same gift bestowed upon all of them. I pestered and begged, I wished so much to have someone who understands me, someone who would be able to appreciate the beauty we are surrounded with, but…Dad had already begun his new project…and forgotten about me.” Lucifer paused right here to take a shaky breath. Chloe only took his hand into hers, and let him know she was there for him.

“So I…I…screamed at him…not unlike a teenager throwing a tantrum, and I asked…quite vehemently, for my own soulmate. That was the first time I showed Him any disrespect…actually…it was probably the only time _anyone_ disrespected him. And…and I know it was wrong to do that…but I was upset, and…and _lonely_ and I just need…someone. But Dad got angry, and everyone got angry, because…because screaming at Dad wasn’t a good thing to do. Dad said that since I wanted a soulmate so badly…I can get my own, but not in Heaven, because I was going to be banned from then on. I…they threw me out…and I just…I couldn’t control the fall! And the next thing I knew, I was already burning in the lake of hellfire.” Lucifer’s face had running tears now, and his breaths came out shorter and shorter. Chloe could only stare incomprehensively as Lucifer explained the circumstances surrounding his fall. She didn’t think Lucifer should reiterate all his painful memories in one sitting though, today was a stressful enough day. She squeezed Lucifer’s hands, and he looked at her pleadingly, as if she could make the pain stop, or at least _lessen_. He looked so desperate she could cry.

“Let’s…let’s stop here, ok? We’ll continue tomorrow. You need to rest.” Chloe told Lucifer gently, and softly. Lucifer looked at her worriedly instead, faltering in giving her the usual ‘getting her into his bed’ banter. He only nodded in silence, but didn’t move. He hesitated a little, mouth opening slightly to say something, but changed his mind almost instantly. Chloe nudged him slightly, and gave him a raised eyebrow, and he caved.

“So…you’re…not angry? Anymore? About the underwear?” Lucifer had to ask. It _was_ what had prompted the whole conversation in the first place. “I swear I didn’t mean to undermine your independence! I…I only wanted to buy you some gifts, not…_not_ decide for you. If…if you don’t want them…”

Abruptly, Chloe understood Lucifer’s motives. He wanted to buy her gifts! That was why he bought a whole new wardrobe for her. Why would she ever think he was capable of anything that contradicts with free will when he was always the one making sure free will would never be impinged? The tentative tone Lucifer used made her feel even more guilty of her behaviour. She had received a thoughtful gift, and vented her unjust anger on who gifted her in the first place. She made him _cry_. That in itself was such impossible feat that she hated herself for achieving it at all.

She leaned forward to peck him on the cheek, nearer to the tip of his lips than she was aiming, and then leaned back. She smiled at him, hoping to convey her gratefulness, and appreciation, before expressing them out loud.

“Thank you, Lucifer. I love them.” She said sweetly. Lucifer stopped his nervous rambling at her kiss, and blinked so hard in surprise at her words that she worried he was going to get a stroke…in his eyes…

Chloe stood up whilst he was still confused, and pulled him up with her, him obliging her every whim stood up at merely a gentle tug. She lightly led him into the bedroom, and whispered, “Go wash up, I’ll be here with Trixie. You’ll stay with us here right? I want to feel safe tonight.”

And just like that, her soft request was only met with compliance, for the Devil went into the bathroom for a thorough shower, and slid into bed with the other two girls, wrapping his long arms across the two of them, and leaning in to kiss the little human on the temple before relaxing into sleep. He didn’t know what all the Detective was going on about…but she wanted him to sleep with them, and so it shall be done.


End file.
